


The Flowers of Spring

by Aviiii6716



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, sakumahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviiii6716/pseuds/Aviiii6716
Summary: Sakuya has been married to Mahiru for several years, and reflects on the many things he adores about his husband. All the fluff, all the cuteness.





	The Flowers of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic I have ever posted up on here e v e r on this site or any site ever, so go along with me here. I'm a little nervous in posting this, but there will be more in the future! 
> 
> Made for Crazyanime3, you SakuMahi t r a s h

The sun was high in the sky, beating down upon the moist Earth with a ferocity unknown for early April. It beamed down on the plants, and sent the condensation from the rain from a few hours before spiraling up into the air, only to fade into the clouds. Below, in the midst of a few rose bushes, a certain vampire pushed around some of that damp Earth, sweat beading on his forehead and plastering his soft green hair against his pale skin. Crimson, slightly narrowed eyes glared down at the dirt with a look of almost scorn and annoyance, while his tongue stuck slightly out of his mouth in concentration. It was only a few moments before he let out a soft string of curses as he lifted his right gloved hand to run it through his bangs, the small bits of peat moss and dirt on the glove leaving traces in his hands wake. On his other left arm, a soft bit of blood ran down his pale skin, the thorns from the rose bushes having taken their defense mechanism out upon the subclass. Though, it was to no avail, as Sakuya watched as his wound healed within seconds, the trace of the wound fading away into nothingness. One of the perks of being a vampire really; to have a physical ailment leave you so quickly. Though, that didn't exactly take away the pain. The sting of when the plant had ripped through his skin resonated through his arm for a short amount of time before it would fade away. In that small expanse of time, it was enough for him to sit back on his knees and lean his head back with a soft exhale.

With his head now tilted back, the subclass let the hot sun beat down upon his pale face. Normally, a vampire like himself would dislike the sun; but for Sakuya this wasn’t entirely true. In fact, he actually still enjoyed the sun. When he was human, he had loved the sun really. During the times he would actually be having a good time outside, young Sakuya had loved playing outside in the sun. So, being in the sun now, gave him somewhat of a good memory of the past. One of the very few he really had. Though, when the thoughts of his past really set in, the vampire quickly pushed them away. If anything, his childhood was something he didn’t like to reflect on. At least, most of it. Some of his past was, rather okay; at least, one person made it okay. 

As if on cue, there was then a small commotion in the house behind him, with a light voice then yelling out in some anger, with another deeper and monotonous voice following along behind. It was a small argument about food from what the subclass could hear. The sound of it was actually quite entertaining, and even when a feeling of protectiveness came over him from the idea of his beloved being irritated, amusement hit him as well as he listened carefully to the words that were called out.

“Kuro! Dammit those aren’t done baking!”

“I’m hungry though--”

“No! Put it back! I’ll make you something else that will be done quicker! That’s for Sakuya!!”

“You’re so loud.. Quit yelling..”

“Not until you put that cookie down!”

 

With a soft sigh, Sakuya’s head turned to the house, his crimson eyes looking through the window at the two squabbling in the kitchen, the human of the two actually swatting at the lazy Servamp of Sloth, while Kuro himself just avoided the waving hands, his own crimson eyes slightly widened in slight surprise, while a smile was slightly dusting the prime servamps lips. Though, as the time went on, the more the subclass sitting out in the glaring sun stared at Mahiru. The glinting of a ring on his left hand could be seen every time he moved his hand to either strike at Kuro or keep cooking. A warm feeling enveloped Sakuya as he looked down to look at his own ring upon his finger. Looking at it, and now fumbling with it in his fingers, the thought and realization set in once more.

He was married to that adorable brunett in the window. He belonged to him, just as Sakuya belonged right back to him.

Just the thought of it enough was comfort, and had the Aries let his tense shoulders fall relaxed. It wasn’t often he could sit back and let things happen with Mahiru and Kuro being slightly argumentative in the kitchen. Though for now, he only found it amusing as he let his hands once more rake through his damp green locks. Was it always so hot in the sun..? Why did it have to be? It was only 70 degrees out.. For a vampire though, it seemed to feel much hotter. Groaning inwardly, the subclass forced himself to his feet, the dirt staining his pants and knees popping slightly from the effort as he let himself stretch. His hands above his head and still gloved, the vampire exhaled softly after a long yawn, his body slightly worn and tired from working for hours within the garden he and Mahiru had planted just last year.

The flowers on the still quite small plants were growing at their relatively slow paces, the petals and glossy leaves all bursting out with life as the spring grew hotter and hotter as the days grew longer. The small flower bed was already abundant in life and color: salmon pinks, crimson reds, pastel yellows and purples.. all thanks to Mahiru’s choice in colors. Framed by the soft brick red bark, the green and yellow leaves stuck out to the eye, capturing the attention of the yard, almost like the main center piece of a canvas.

Lowering his hands, Sakuya only lowered them to his abdomen. Losing track of thought, he softly pulled off his gardening gloves; eyes focusing out into the vast blue and almost cloudless sky as the expanse of his mind shifted into a daydreaming state. Crimson eyes were glossed over in subconscious, his body stilling as he peered into the never-ending blue that was the expanse of Earth's atmosphere. Though, a call of his name shook him from his stupor.

“Sakuya? Are you done? Come in and sit down!”

“Eh? Yeah, I’ll come in. Let me put the stuff away.”

With a small smile upon his face, the Subclass looked toward his husband, waving a hand and softly chuckling before he would lean down to begin to pick up his things and walk them down to the toolshed next to the house. It was a quick little walk, yet Sakuya’s legs weren't exactly stable. They somewhat wobbled from being moved after being in one position for a long amount of time, the muscles for a moment unable to react properly. It caused him to stumble, and quickly regain his balance before he really fell over. Once steady, he let out a soft exhale of relief, his body once more working properly as he walked to the small wooden building of sorts to put in the tools, wiping his forehead once more with the back of his forearm before marching his way across the hot landscape of the yard toward the door. 

When he finally rested into the shade, Sakuya let out a sigh of euphoria, his skin no longer tingling with the sensation of burning. Being a vampire, the sun still most of the time would bother him after long exposure, but not nearly as badly as a Servamp normally would take it. Though, he did not stay stationary for long. Rather, he was almost immediately smothered in a tight hug. The arms that wrapped around him were thin, yet were full of strength as they squeezed his torso, eliciting a slight cry of surprise and maybe slight pain. Though, as he looked down to see who the smaller person was, the brown hair gave it away. Though, still no words came from the smaller male, and it had the Aries speak up softly.

“Mahiru? You okay? Did Kuro cause more trouble?”

There was a slight pause before those soft almond brown eyes looked up into crimson, and a soft smile was laid out upon a calm face. A few moments of comfortable silence, and Sakuya himself was even smiling before Mahiru spoke.

“I can’t just hug you because I want to?~”

“Not at all..! I just heard you arguing with that bastard earlier.. I thought you were upset.”

“What? No… I just made more cookies is all.” 

Mahiru spoke with a small chuckle at the expression now on Sakuya’s face. The concern mixed with slight anger. Yet, Mahiru still found it cute. The way when the subclass would narrow his eyes and then crinckle his nose when irritated with the Servamp of Sloth, and become defensive. 

“More cookies?! How many did that bastard eat?”

“More than enough! Don’t worry though, it’ll be fine. I made the ones you liked last time.”

Before Sakuya could really say anything else, Mahiru had pulled back at the sound of the ding of the oven to head it's command of retrieving the new batch of cookies. With a slight sigh of small irritation at how quick his husband had abandoned him for the sweet treats, he quietly followed behind. 

Once the subclass passed through the threshold to the soft and simple little kitchen they owned, the sweet aroma of peanut butter and chocolate cookies softly swirling around the room. The smell was almost normal in this household.. comforting really. Maybe because it was Mahiru that baked them, but the smell of homemade baked goods brought a therapeutic feeling. Even as he slowly came to lean on a counter and watch the brunette bake, the vampire held a relaxed expression; or rather, one of pure bliss. With his elbows as a firm support upon the countertop, he let his head lean back, his soft locks of green hair softly falling from his eyes. Though, as he leaned back, he would not notice the creeping of his husband upon him, until the weight was placed upon his chest. Being caught of guard, he let out a soft eep of surprise, and as he lifted his head to look and make a comment, his lips were quickly caught in a kiss, and any words Sakuya had been about to form evaporated instantly. 

Crimson hues felt half lidded as they looked upon his lover, gentle hands having been placed on his chest while his own were holding a supportive stance upon the counter. Almond brown eyes were tightly shut, Mahiru’s nose slightly wrinkled in his common kissy face he seemed to make when he was trying his hardest to please Sakuya. The sight of it make the slightly taller of the two smirk slightly into the small shared intimacy, and caused him to become a little more bold, letting one of his fangs graze Mahiru’s lip softly as his eyes remained open, watching the reactions. Sure enough, the reaction was priceless. The sharp inhale of surprise, and the quick push back away from the kiss, along with the small shocked look that was given. It caused a small laugh to escape his lips, at least before Mahiru gained a somewhat irritated look and pulled away further from his husbands grasp. 

“That hurt!”

“I barely bit you, it was just a little fun!”

“Quit being a pain..”

“Now you sound like Kuro.”

“Shut it!!”

Though, Mahiru’s face had gone from irritated to one that was trying to feign anger. His eyes really said it all. The seemed to glow from the happiness; what was once a soft shade of almond brown had grown to a kaleidoscope of different shades of brown and auburn. It was the sort of look that Sakuya always loved about his husband.. The looks and emotions portrayed through the loving looks he would give. After all, when people say eyes are the windows to the soul, they weren’t lying. You could see so many things in someone's eyes.. Every single little emotion could be shown off and portrayed in them. Whether it be fear, hope, anger, love, or anything else. In Mahiru specifically, this is something Sakuya cherished the most. He loved how he could see anything his best friend and lover was feeling, right in his own eyes. He could tell whenever he needed affection, or help, or anything else. He had studied his habits so much, that the vampire could read his movements or shifts in his voice like he was reading the pages of a book. Each day was a new page, full of different emotions; different goals. 

“C’mon.. How much of that was a- OW!”

Before his signature sentence could be spoken, he was hit in the chest moderately hard, and interrupted. 

“Don’t pull that.. Damn you!”

“Okay okay! So abusive..!”

Though, quickly after things calmed down, a soft smiles were quickly once more upon the married couple’s faces, and it was only then a few seconds at most of looking at one another before laughter erupted from the two. It was a soft and harmonious sound, the two voices mixing together in mutual joy as Mahiru continued to lean on Sakuya, and the vampire leaned his head back once more to place it onto one of the low hanging cabinets of a simple cream color. Though, as his laugh slowly faded off, Sakuya continued to watch Mahiru with adoration, listening to that sweet laugh that he would never get tiresome of hearing. Not in a million years.. Normally, he wouldn’t say anything out loud, but this time it would slip from his pale lips. 

“You’re so beautiful..”

After his words, the laughter of the Cancer faded off fairly quickly, and his eyes went wide as blush quickly blossomed upon his pale cheeks, dusting them with that rosey red.

“W-What? Sakuya.. What are you saying?”

“Mahiru, we’ve been married for four years now.. You should be used to me saying that.”

“Well I’m not! It’s.. just so sudden and..”

“And true?”

“Sakuya!!”

The laugh then started again from the subclass, slight indents from a hint of dimples upon his face gently showing across his pale skin as he would raise one of his hands from the support to softly cup the back of his husband’s head, his fingers gently running through those soft brown locks, before they would pull him closer, close enough to where their lips ghosted, and the soft feeling of warm breath of one another could be felt against each other’s skin. 

“What? I like saying it. And..”

There was another slight pause, before more soft words were spoken from the subclass. Words that held the truth, and nothing but the truth. No lies, no hidden meanings; just truth.

“I love you.”

There was yet another pause as Mahiru let his almond brown eyes stare into Sakuya’s crimson red ones, his face caught in a trance of surprise and stained with blush. Yet, those words had a soothing effect on him, and his face slowly relaxed into a look full of love.. Full of trust and happiness, before the words would come easy, just before another kiss would be connected.

“I love you too.”


End file.
